heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Warren Vidic
Warren Vidic was a member of the Templar Order and the head researcher at Abstergo. Warren took subjects and see through they're memories where the pieces of Eden are. He was also a part of the Inner Snactum templar masters, so he was aware of the plans they had for their "New World Order". Involvement Assassin's Creed Warren first appears with Lucy Stillman overseeing Desmond Miles's interactions in the animus. After Clay K. fate, Lucy wants Warren to make short resting sessions for Desmond. A week of Desmond's great progress with Altair's life story and getting closer to the apple of Eden, Vidic became more calm and less stressed mood. At each morning he wakes up Desmond to get ready for his sessions in the Animus. Sometimes while waking up Desmond, Warren tells Desmond of the templar's achievements through history and their plan for the new world. Warren pust his access pen in his pocket so that Desmond can "steal it" from Warren without him "knowing". Watching how Desmond's ancestor kill his mentor, Al Mualim and getting an entire map for pieces of Eden, he saved the map for the templars' "new world" plan. The next day, Warren and three gaurds came to terminate Desmond from there, however Lucy tries to convince Warren that Desmond could still be a use to them. Warren and Lucy quickly has a argument, but Vidic ultimately orders Desmond to go to his room. Warren leaves his labratory thereafter. Assassin's Creed 2 The next morning he hears about Desmond's escape with Lucy. He sends guards to find the assassins and tell him when they do. Within three days he found them at a Rome warehouse hideout. He is accompanied by Abstergo security guards to capture Lucy and Desmond after he relived a new ancestor's memory about the conflict in Italy and Minerva's warning about a solar flare coming. Warren tries to convince Desmond to come queitly and peacefully back with him and yells at Lucy for "betraying" him to free Desmond from Abstergo. Both of them refuses to go with Warren, so Warren orders his guards to take care of the assassins. After witnessing the deaths of his men, Desmond confronts Warren at the back of a truck. Desmond challenged Warren to fight him, but he refuses and tells them to enjoy their temporary victory. Assassin's Creed 3 Vidic later captures Desmond's father, William Miles, to get the Apple of Eden from Desmond. If Desmond brings him the apple then his father will be let free unharmed. Even though William tell the team to leave him behind, Desmong goes to rescue his father from the templars. Once Desmond arrives at Abstergo, Warren tells him to give him the apple peacefully and to let the guards apprehend him. Desmond refuses once again and fights his way through with the apple. Even getting through Daniel Cross on the way to Vidic's office. Warren started to get frustrated and tells the gaudrs to kill Desmond on sight while he chases after Daniel. Desmond managed to get to Daniel and killed him.Vidic loses himself after Daniels' death and threatens Desmond about the assassins always taking while templars tried to create a new world. Desmond arrives at Vidic's office, only to be surrounded by guards around his father. Warren demands Desmond to give him the apple for his father. Desmond instead uses the apple to control the guards to kill each other, leaving one guard alive with Warren. Vidic plead for his life but gets killed by Desmond. Assassins Creed IV: Black Flag The Abstero Reasearcher hacks into computers while at Abstergo and finds tapes of Warren in 2013. Allies *Templar Order *Lucy Stillman *Abstergo *Daniel Cross Enemies *Desmond Miles *William Miles *Rebecca Crane *Shaun Hastings *Assassins *Rome Warehouse Assassins Gallery Vidic 1.png|Warren in Assassin's Creed 1 Hideout no more II.png|After finding Lucy and Desmond Vidic's Last Breath.png|Warren gets killed by a controlled guard Category:Templars Category:Villains Category:Assassin's Creed Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Assassin's Creed 2 Category:Assassin's Creed 3 Category:Deceased Category:Abstergo Category:Scientists